


In The Morning

by knitekat



Series: Ultimatum series [7]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Beach Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after a night sleeping naked on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by Fredbassett

Stephen stretched and moaned softly. It was so comfortable just lying in the sun, the sound of waves in the distance and... he shot awake, his eyes darting everywhere. A soft chuckled beside Stephen startled him and he glanced down at his grinning lover. 

James' hand came up and stroked down Stephen's naked back. “No one's about, love. I'd have woken you.”

Stephen shook his head. “I can't believe we did that.” At James' quirked eyebrow, he sighed, “Fine, I can't believe you did that.”

James grinned up at him. “Sleeping naked on the beach after a brilliant shag?” 

Stephen nodded. “That and...” He paused and leaned in for a kiss, “Letting me make love to you.”

James propped himself up on his elbows, a concerned look in his eyes. “You did enjoy it, didn't you?”

“Fuck yes.” Stephen dropped a hand down and caressed James' morning erection. “Want me to show you how much?”

James arched into Stephen's touch before managing, “We're got a plane to catch–”

Stephen pressed his lips against his lover's – husband's – and kept stroking him until James' hips rose up to met him and a helpless moan burst from his lips. “Are you sure?”

“Bloody cocktease.” 

“And you love me for it,” Stephen told him firmly, gasping slightly from the burn as he settled himself. “You feel so bloody good inside me, James. Making me whole, complete.”

James' smile reached his eyes and he ran a hand over Stephen's chest, tugging at his hard nipples. “I love you too, Stephen.”

Stephen blinked back tears as he began to ride, taking James as deep as he could before almost letting him slip from his arse. He loved the feel of James' hands on his hips, guiding him and supporting him as they moved as one. He was panting with need and could see that same need in James' eyes. He threw his head back and squeezed hard around James, feeling his orgasm coil in his stomach and then erupt from his body. James groaned beneath him and thrust upwards as he came. 

Stephen came back to find himself lying against James' chest, his lover's hand stroking his back and the wonderful feeling of James' cock still within him. He levered himself up and pressed a kiss against James' lips.

“Welcome back.” James wiggled slightly beneath him. “Now, if you'd get off me, we will just have time to get to the airport.”

Stephen nodded and scrambled to his feet, already missing the feel of James. “James?”

James quirked an eyebrow at him. “Yes?”

“It's a long journey home, I'll be bored.”

James narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to look suspiciously at Stephen. “Take a book.”

Stephen ran his hand over his arse. “I'd rather do something else.”

James shook his head, half exasperated, half amused. “I'm not shagging you in the loos. It's unhygienic.” 

“Please.” Stephen tried his best begging look, one hand drifting down towards his crotch. 

“Don't pout. I'm not getting arrested just so you can join the Mile High Club.”

“I'd make it worth your while.”

James snorted. “You probably would.”


End file.
